Super Mario Run
Super Mario Run is a Super Mario game available on mobile devices. The app was released in December 2016 for iOS and in March 2017 for Android. The game is a side scrolling platformer in which the player's character runs automatically. Super Mario Run is available for free, but the player can only play a small portion of the game unless they buy the full game. It is the first official Mario game available on mobile devices and the second mobile application published by Nintendo, following Miitomo. The game features several modes. World Tour is the main game mode where Princess Peach (or a Toad if a player is playing as Daisy or Peach) must be rescued from Bowser. In Toad Rally, the player competes with other people around the world. The player has to collect as many coins as possible while attracting an audience of toads by performing certain types of moves. In Kingdom Builder the player can build their own kingdom. A new mode known as Remix 10 was added in the September 2017 update. Daisy is the 5th playable character to be added in as extra content after Super Mario Run initially released. The other four characters are Red, Blue, Yellow, and Purple Yoshis who were added earlier in 2017. Character Description Daisy's character description "A lively princess from Sarasaland. She can reach great heights with her double jump." Daisy Statue "A statue that captures the lively visage of Daisy. Looking upon it makes your heart sing!" Gold Daisy Statue "As if Daisy could shine any brighter, now she's made of solid gold!" Remix 10 On September 29, 2017, Super Mario Run received a new update. This update included Daisy as a playable character. Before the update, Daisy did not appear in this game. This new update also included World Star for the World Tour mode as well as Remix 10, a brand new mode. In Remix 10, Daisy must be rescued from Bowser. The player must play through 10 short sections from existing levels. Rainbow-colored star medals appear in each level. There is no Game Over in this mode, and the player will continue on to the next level regardless of whether or not they collect the star medals. After completing every 10th stage, you will have the chance to win an item that you can use to customize your kingdom in the Kingdom Builder mode. Medals can be used to win even more items. Before playing Remix 10 for the first time, Toad informs the player that Daisy is lost in Remix 10, and must be rescued. Daisy is unlocked once the player makes it through 30 areas in the Remix 10 mode. After defeating Bowser in the last level of Area 30, Mario rescues Daisy. Daisy will then be available as a playable character. Daisy has the unique ability to double jump. You can also unlock statues of Daisy in Remix 10. They cannot be bought in the Kingdom Builder's Shop. There is a regular Daisy Statue as well as a Gold Daisy Statue. Music The newly introduced Remix 10 mode from Super Mario Run also features background music that mixes songs from select Super Mario games. This also samples a music from ''Super Mario Land''. The music featured is that of the Easton Kingdom. The vocals in the background may be Daisy, but this is unlikely as the vocals were not done by Deanna Mustard. Gallery giphy (14).gif|Daisy using her double jump giphy (15).gif|Daisy completing a level giphy (16).gif|Daisy saving Toad after completing World Tour mode giphy (17).gif|Mario saving Daisy after completing area 30 in Remix 10 mode Screenshot_2017-10-01-12-05-32 (1).png|Daisy after taking a hit SMR Daisy Running.png|Daisy's running icon seen in Toad Rally More on the Gallery page of the game. Trivia ☀ Super Mario Run is the first mainstream Mario game that Daisy has appeared in since her debut in Super Mario Land, which was released in 1989. Daisy technically also appears in Super Mario Maker, although it's just a costume and not the real Daisy. ☀ This is also the first time Daisy appears in a mainstream Mario game alongside characters like Peach, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, and Bowser. ☀ This is the first game in which Daisy shrinks after being hit by an enemy. This is also the first game in which Daisy can perform a double jump. ☀ Daisy is the only character (besides Peach herself) who cannot rescue Peach in the World Tour mode. If Daisy is unlocked before Peach and is used to defeat Bowser for the first time, the ending cutscene shows Mario rescuing Peach instead of Daisy rescuing Peach. Any attempt to defeat Bowser as Daisy after unlocking Peach will instead show Daisy rescuing Toad, just like with Peach. Category:Games Category:Main games Category:Unlockable Appearance Category:Mobile games